Leche y Vainilla
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: bueno la verdad no se que poner...no se me ocurre nada pero espero le den una oportunidad a mi historia. Pareja Rivaille x Eren (Riren), Lemon. si no les gusta no lean y si les gusta. pasen, lean y disfruten!


_**Wolos!**_

_**como esta todo el mundo!?**_

_**aqui yo muy feliz por que porfin puedo subir esta historia que escribi con todo mi amosh para toas ustedes!**_

_**bueno no quiero molestar mucho por que quiero que lean y me digan que tal les parece.**_

_**quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a **_

_**Nekomi mi sensual y pervertida amiga que solo me hace pensar destupieses ahahaha Nekomi eres la mejor]!**_

_**Panqueque por ser tan genial y tan única tambien eres genial!**_

_**Carol wuahahaha mi amada monstruo sin corazón...tu solo tu me haces sentir cosas raras XD**_

_**Faby ooh Faby...que seria de mi sin ti...sin tu sensual ayuda esta historia no estaría aquí. gracias mi hermosa fan no.1 me alegras mis días y mis noches Te amo preciosa y por favor...Cásate conmigo! dejemos a nuestros hombres y escapemos lejos a una isla tropical! ahahaha ok no...pero aun asi eres la mejor**_

_**bueno sin mas que decir...les dejo mi historia y espero que de corazón la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla!**_

_**-Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenese...**_

****_** **Leche y Vainilla****_

Llevaba 5 horas revisando papeles e informes de las ultimas expediciones, informe de los soldados, informes personales y psicológicos, y todos llevaban al mismo lugar... Estaba cansado de todo eso, quería darse un relajo, salir a caminar, molestar a uno que otro recluta o incluso ir a limpiar algún lugar del enorme castillo, cualquier cosa que lo saque de ese horrible despacho y tener una tarde tranquila, pero no, el Comandante le dejó todo ese papeleo mientras él iba a visitar a su esposa, eso le molestaba, se aprovechaba de su rango para que los demás se encargaran del papeleo que él no había terminado, una manera sutil de delegar responsabilidades, era de lo peor.

Dejó el molesto papeleo de un lado para mirar hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a caer, eso anunciaba que pronto todos los cadetes tendrían que ir a dormir, todos menos él, bufó molesto, hastiado de toda esta situación sólo quería relajarse un momento y pensar en otras cosas, en otras personas, hasta que la imagen de un joven muchacho de 15 años llegó a su mente, ese niño que por lo general siempre estaba tras él, demostrándole completa admiración y devoción, un muchacho leal a él y sus deseos, su deseo de liberar el mundo de salir y explorar y que sus alas se abrieran para ser libres, un muchacho lleno de alegría y entusiasmo, un muchacho hermoso.

Si, hermoso esa era la palabra que describía a ese joven molestamente alto, delgado, de piel morena, cabello castaño, labios finos y rosas, poseedor de unos ojos bellos de color azul-verdoso, con unos toques dorados, la perfección y belleza en un cuerpo joven, sólo una sonrisa bastaba para que el corazón más gélido se derritiera y sintiera el calor en toda tu alma. Amaba a ese joven, más que a nada en el mundo, él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger esos ojos y esa sonrisa, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimara al joven cuya sonrisa logró despertar sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El también deseaba que la humanidad fuera libre pero no para sí mismo sino para ver a ese muchacho feliz, mantenía su mente ocupada en el joven cuando un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante - y tras dichas estas palabras la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver al joven que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, Eren traía una bandeja y una taza con el contenido notoriamente caliente.

-H-Heicho… Lamento interrumpir pero... No bajó a cenar y yo le traje esto - Eren dejó la taza sobre el escritorio esperando a que su superior lo bebiera. Levi, de manera automática tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo, no era su acostumbrado café, no, era leche, pero con un sabor distinto, era dulce

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? - preguntó viendo cómo el menor se tensaba

- Este... es... vainilla, Heicho.

- ¿Vainilla?.

- Ah... Sí, por la tarde acompañé a la señorita Petra al pueblo y... una mujer me reconoció y... me obsequió un poco de vainilla - dijo el menor sonriendo avergonzado

- ¿Y por qué te la obsequió?.

- Ah, b-bueno me dijo que era por trabajar mucho y arriesgar mi vida... por todos ellos - hizo una corta pausa para luego continuar - y... que necesitábamos algo dulce... en la vida - dijo con una risilla muy tierna.

El mayor dio otro sorbo a la taza, la verdad sabía muy bien y era verdad, en un mundo lleno de sangre y muerte, está bien de vez en cuando recibir algo dulce.

El muchacho no se fue de su lugar, continuaba allí esperando algo, quizás su permiso para retirarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Ya bebiste? - Preguntó el mayor acercando la taza al joven

- Ah... no la verdad es que... no alcanzo para mí - dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándose -

Dios, no podía entender cómo cada vez que ese muchacho sonreía se sonrojaba y lo hacía ver mucho más lindo de lo que ya era. Con la taza aun en su mano Levi se la ofreció al menor, el cual lo miró confundido

- ¿Dices que no pudiste beber? - Eren asintió ligeramente - Entonces puedes beber de mi taza - dijo Levi de una manera suave pero casi como si aún fuera una orden, Eren, por su parte se sonrojó más y acepto la taza que su superior le ofrecía, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, tomó la taza que Levi le había ofrecido y bebió un poco del contenido, deleitándose con lo tibio de la leche y lo dulce de la vainilla, sin contar la delicada esencia entre ambos

- ¡Está deliciosa! - dijo con una muy linda sonrisa para luego darle otro sorbo.

Levi, pasando desapercibido para Eren, observaba la escena del menor bebiendo la leche muy alegre, se veía que le gustaba el sabor y el aroma, delicadamente pasó su lengua por sus labios, éste sería un buen momento para probar un poco más de la leche. Se puso de pie, cosa que el menor ignoró por estar más pendiente de la taza entre sus manos y el sabor de la leche, el mayor se acercó quitando la taza de las manos del menor, logrando que éste se asustara.

- H-Heicho, lo… ¡lo siento!.

- ¿Qué cosa? - estaba demasiado cerca del cuerpo del menor, podía sentir su respiración acelerada por el miedo, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su aroma, dulce como a canela.

- P-Por... beber casi toda... la leche- dijo bajando su mirada. "Que disculpa más estúpida", pensó Levi. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, el deseo de probar esos labios lo estaba volviendo loco. En un movimiento rápido, acorraló al menor contra el escritorio y unió sus labios con los del menor.

Eren, ante tal acción se iba a separar pero las manos del mayor lo sujetaban por la cintura impidiendo cualquier escape. El beso era algo ligero, sólo tocaba sus labios, quería más contacto, pasó su lengua por los labios del menor aun impregnados con el sabor de la vainilla, quería profundizar el beso.

- Abre la boca... - Pidió el mayor logrando que el menor temblara ligeramente y se sonrojara aún más - abre la boca... quiero probar tu esencia... - Eren no pudo evitar temblar más, esas palabras sonaron muy pervertidas pero él estaba ansioso, también quería más del beso, quería que Levi lo tocara, quería pertenecerle a ese hombre.

Tímidamente abrió su boca poco a poco y Levi, al ver que el menor separó aunque sea sólo un poco sus labios, los atacó rápidamente, casi desesperado, metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor, Eren, ante este acto, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, quizás por la sorpresa o quizás por el sabor y la desesperación de Levi. Por su parte, Levi atacaba la boca del menor metiendo lo más posible su lengua, y con ella, incentivando la lengua del menor, la que se había mantenido quieta hasta el momento, con la caricia de la lengua del mayor fue moviendo de apoco la suya sin perder la timidez y el nerviosismo, poco a poco fue ganando confianza y movía más su lengua, logrando una batalla dentro de ambas bocas, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido y haciendo que de sus labios escaparan pequeños hilillos de saliva, haciendo el beso más húmedo y caliente.

El mayor comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo del menor, desde sus caderas a su cintura, su pecho, allí se detuvo un momento para acariciar ligeramente sus pezones por sobre la tela de la camisa, logrando que de la boca del menor saliera un suave gemido, continuó con su recorrido por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, y allí acarició suavemente con una de sus manos su nuca, el menor dejó escapar un gemido parecido de placer, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante aquel tacto. Había descubierto la zona más sensible de Eren, eso le dio más motivación para acariciar la misma zona mientras con su mano libre bajaba hasta llegar a su cadera, y allí hacer más presión entre sus miembros, ya duros bajo la molesta ropa, Eren, al sentir este contacto entre la entrepierna del mayor y la caricia en su nuca, no pudo evitar el placer que lo inundó

- Aah... nngh... - Gimió separándose de la boca del mayor, éste último aprovecho la separación para tomar un poco de aire y contemplar el rostro de Eren, era toda una belleza, sus ojos semicerrados y con pequeñas lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas, pequeñas gotas de sudor, que bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, hacía que parecieran pequeñas perlas decorando su rostro, sus labios hinchados y rojos por el fogoso besos y unos hilos de saliva decoraban más éstos, era hermoso, único, como una obra de arte listo para ser admirado por las personas, pero ahora el único que disfrutaba de aquella obra de arte era Levi, y así seguiría siendo por el resto de la eternidad.

Tomó al menor por los muslos haciendo que éste quedara sentado sobre el escritorio, allí continuó besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo con deseo, hizo que el menor se recostara en la mesa, allí subió la camiseta de éste, dejando el abdomen y parte del pecho al descubierto. Se deleitó ante la vista, el bronceado y plano abdomen del menor, los pezones rosados y duros, su rostro lleno de placer, Dios, era hermoso y lo necesitaba ahora. Se inclinó sobre el pecho del menor y allí lo beso y lamió con cuidado, y deleitándose de la suave y cálida piel que podía saborear. El menor temblaba ante la excitación, y su miembro ya estaba más que despierto, pero quería más, más de ese delicioso contacto, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Un sonoro gemido abandonó su garganta al sentir que Levi había besado y lamido uno de sus pezones.

- ¡Aah He-Heicho! - Gimió el menor deleitando con su voz a los pervertidos oídos de Levi. Siguió lamiendo aquellos delicados botones rosas, eran tan suaves, enloquecedores. Detuvo su trabajo allí y subió hasta el cuello de Eren, allí lo besó y lamió, sintiendo la suave fragancia de éste, podría seguir así toda la noche pero algo lo detuvo, una voz dentro de su cabeza, su propia voz, la voz de la cordura.

- "detente"- Le decía su voz -"Detente, esto está mal"- No, no ahora, ya no se podía detener -"Detente, es un niño, esto está mal"- ¿Por qué, maldita sea, su cordura ahora tenía, que aparecer? Se quedó un momento respirando el aroma del menor, pero pronto dejó salir un gruñido y se alejó del menor, caminó hasta la ventana para que la fría brisa enfriara un poco su cuerpo

- ¿Hei...cho? - El menor se sentó en la mesa confundido, ¿qué había sido eso? Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo y ahora éste se había alejado tan bruscamente, se preguntaba por qué, vio cómo Levi se movía incomodo frente a la ventana, se veía molesto, muy molesto - ¿Heicho... está... bien? -Preguntó el menor bajando de la mesa y acercándose a él, con paso tranquilo.

- Retírate - Le dijo el mayor, su voz sonaba contenida, quizás contenía el enojo o frustración.

- ¿S-Señor?

- ¡Maldición, retirate! - Le gritó el mayor logrando que el menor se estremeciera del miedo, claro no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos pero su sola posición y grito le dijo todo, era un peligro estar allí, podría salir lastimado, así que hizo lo mejor, tomó la bandeja y la taza, que aún tenía leche y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Levi tranquilo. Éste, por su parte, no hacía nada más que maldecir, maldecir su deseo y maldecir su poco autocontrol - ¡Maldición... maldición! – Decía una y otra vez maldiciendo, ese mocoso lo sacaba de todo su control, su bella sonrisa hacía que su cerebro dejara de funcionar como era debido, su cuerpo se calentaba sólo ver ese delgado y molestamente alto cuerpo, Dios, amaba a ese mocoso pero a la vez, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por el sólo hecho de lograr que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se convirtiera en una criatura llena de deseo y frágil.

Pasó el resto de la noche, ya era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir, y allí seguía él, con su horrible trabajo de ver informes y llenar estúpidos papeles. Luego de lo de Eren, no pudo estar tranquilo, el deseo lo atacaba a cada momento, sólo el estampar su nombre en uno que otro informe lo hacía desear más, pero debía tener control. Continuo así hasta dar con un informe de los médicos, era de Eren, lo leyó con calma viendo cada uno de los exámenes físicos y mentales, luego de un rato dejó la hoja a un lado, necesitaba dejar ese lugar un momento y estirar sus piernas, así que salió del despacho rumbo a la cocina para prepararse un poco de café, ya no había nadie, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, ya todos debían estar durmiendo, así que caminó con calma. Al llegar a la cocina vio una figura sentada en una de las mesas con un vaso de agua entre sus manos, Dios, el destino le estaba jugando mal, era el punto de todos sus deseos, entró al lugar viendo cómo Eren se percataba de su presencia

-Heicho...

- Eren… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó acercándose a la estufa para calentar un poco de agua.

- Aah... no puedo dormir… - Dijo bajando su cabeza, Levi lo miró con lastima recordando el informe.

"Eren Jaeger, un joven fuerte capaz de lograr hazañas increíbles, su capacidad de convertirse en titán es un gran paso para la humanidad pero no obstante, un peligro para sí mismo y la raza humana. Físicamente está en buen estado, su peso es ideal para su estatura y su masa muscular le ayuda en combates aéreos. Mentalmente, no está de la mejor manera, pesadillas lo atacan por la noche, haciendo que no pueda dormir, y el miedo en sí mismo lo mantienen alerta, para no lastimar a nadie o lastimarse a sí mismo"

Una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Señor... el agua está lista.

- Ah... Eren... llévame un café a mi despacho - y dicho esto, se retiró. Ya en su despacho, se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y continuó revisando, ya era tarde y quería dormir pero con todo ese papeleo no podría, no hasta mañana. - Le traje su café - entró en el despacho el menor acercándose al escritorio, allí dejó la taza sobre el escritorio.

- Ah... gracias, Eren – Ni siquiera lo miró, eso molesto un poco al joven titán, rodeó el escritorio llegando a un lado del mayor, allí tomó la silla y la movió ligeramente tomando desprevenido a Levi, en ese momento, Eren se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó bruscamente. Levi sentía en ese brusco beso el nerviosismo del menor, temblaba ligeramente. Tras unos segundos de ese beso, Eren se separó de Levi y lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llorosos se veían tan vulnerables.

- Heicho... p-por favor... - Rogaba el menor aun sentado en las piernas del mayor de edad - q-quiero... ser suyo... ¡por favor! -. Levi debía ser honesto, eso lo dejó perplejo, no esperaba que Eren dijera algo así, acercó su mano al rostro de éste, a lo que el menor reaccionó cerrando sus ojos esperando un golpe, el cual jamás llegó, la mano de su superior acariciaba su rostro, su mano era muy cálida.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Levi mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras llevaba una mano a su muslo y lo acariciaba ligeramente. Eren asintió con un enorme rubor sobre sus mejillas - bien... porque no me detendré. Tras decir esto puso su mano tras su nuca y lo acercó a su rostro para unir sus labios de una manera salvaje y apasionada, dándole poco de tiempo a Eren para que siguiera el ritmo de este intimo contacto.

Mientras se besaban con pasión, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, para Levi era fácil poder tocar el cuerpo de Eren dada su posición, tocaba sus piernas, abdomen, espalda, pecho, brazos, cuello, etc., deleitándose con cada roce, bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa de Eren y se la quitó rápidamente, debía dar gracias que a esas horas el menor no traía las correas puestas, no había tiempo que perder pero tampoco quería parecer desesperado. Observo detenidamente el pecho del joven, el color de su piel, acercó su rostro hasta su pecho y allí lo acarició con la punta de su nariz, el menor, ante este acto tembló ligeramente soltando un suave jadeo. Levi al ver esta reacción, llevó sus manos a la fina espalda de Eren y la recorrió suavemente sólo con las yemas de sus dedos mientras dirigía su boca a uno de sus pezones, allí lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, arrancando un sonoro gemido de Eren.

- A-aah... He-Hei...cho... - El mayor no reaccionó al llamado de Eren y sólo se concentró en su trabajo sobre los pezones de Eren y su espalda. Eren, por su lado, estaba muy nervioso y excitado, le gustaba el contacto sobre su piel y la boca de su superior sobre sus pezones, era perfecto, más ver su cara de concentración mientras hacía esta labor. Levi dejó su trabajo sobre el pecho de Eren, llevó una mano hasta su nuca y allí la acaricio suavemente a sabiendas de lo que lograría con este acto. - ¡Aaaah... ngh! -. Ah sí, allí estaba ese gemido de placer, acercó su rostro al del menor y lo volvió a besar mientras aún mantenía las caricias sobre esta delicada zona.

Eren no dejaba de gemir y temblar por esa caricia, cada gemido que daba moría dentro de la boca de Levi, esa boca voraz y hambrienta.

El mayor continuó con los besos, pero ya era hora de más, se puso de pie con el menor en su regazo y lo depositó sobre el escritorio, con unos de sus brazos votó todo lo que había sobre el mueble, a la mierda el trabajo y todo lo demás, sentir el cuerpo de ese niño era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, con cuidado hizo que el menor se recostara sobre el escritorio, se enderezó y contempló una vez más el cuerpo del menor, realmente era bello. Comenzó a quitar sus botas, luego con lentitud se deshizo del pantalón de éste dejándolo sólo con ropa interior, se relamió los labios con lujuria, dando una última mirada al joven frente de él, estaba completamente rojo, con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir, era exquisito.

Se inclinó y besó la entrepierna del menor sobre la ropa interior, logrando que éste temblara y dejara salir un gemido avergonzado.

- Nngh... He-Heicho... ahh -. Le encantaba oír sus gemidos, era la melodía más hermosa para esos pervertidos oídos, dio una lamida seguida de una suave mordida para finalizar en un beso, dirigió sus manos hasta el borde del bóxer y lo fue bajando lentamente, deleitándose de esos gemidos y violentas convulsiones del menor, sus labios se torcieron en forma de una sonrisa para bajar completamente la ropa interior de éste, dejando al descubierto su erguido y húmedo miembro, lo tomó con una de sus manos y acercó sus labios hasta su falo, allí sopló dejando salir su aire caliente, el menor gimió sonoramente cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

El mayor se mostró satisfecho con la reacción de éste, acercó sus labios hasta la punta del pene del menor y allí lo beso, y luego lamió con lujuria, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del menor se sacudía violentamente.

- He-Heicho, n-no... eso... nngh – Levi no escuchó al menor y sólo se metió todo el miembro dentro de su boca, estaba muy duro y caliente, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el alma al menor. Por su parte, Eren no podía con tantas sensaciones juntas, estaba muy perdido en la vergüenza y el placer que le daba el mayor con su boca, sintió cómo éste llevó sus manos hasta su pecho y allí apretó ligeramente sus pezones - Aaaah... Heicho, n-no haga... eso... -. Levi continuó con su trabajo de engullir toda la hombría del menor y acariciar sus pezones, sentía que ya no podía más, necesitaba estar dentro de ese virgen cuerpo, pero tampoco se podía detener de saborear su hombría, era deliciosa, un sabor tan delicado, lo estaba volviendo loco. Continuó lamiendo y chupando ese caliente trozo de carne, saboreaba el líquido pre-seminal que salía descaradamente por la punta, sentía los espasmos más violentos, eso le decía una sola cosa, el menor terminaría pronto. - Aaaah He-Heicho... d-deténgase... me... ¡nnngh! - Eren gimió sonoramente al sentir cómo Levi se metía su miembro hasta el fondo, sintiendo cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía y una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal, acompañado de una contracción en su abdomen, sintió un orgasmo completamente exquisito y enloquecedor, por un momento se quedó sin aire, el orgasmo había sido demasiado intenso.

Levi tragó toda la semilla de Eren deleitándose del sabor y la textura, se irguió frente al joven y lo miró, se veía demasiado vulnerable, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó dándole a probar su propia esencia, acarició su rostro húmedo por el sudor, se separó sólo un poco y lo miró a los ojos, nublados por el reciente éxtasis y con lágrimas que salían, acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras pegaba su frente a la del menor.

- He-Heicho... - lo llamó Eren con voz cansada.

- ¿No quieres continuar? - preguntó el mayor acariciando sus brazos, Eren negó con la cabeza, estiro sus brazos al cuello del mayor y lo beso tiernamente.

- Heicho... quiero seguir... q-quiero... ser suyo...- Habló de manera convincente el castaño.

Levi le sonrió y beso nuevamente sus labios, esta vez de manera lujuriosa, tras una larga lucha entre sus lenguas, el miembro del menor estaba, una vez más, duro, dirigió sus manos hasta el pantalón de su superior y allí acarició el bulto dentro de la ropa, con manos temblorosas lo desabotonó y bajó la cremallera, metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior, Levi no dejaba de mirar esta acción. Eren, un tanto avergonzado sacó la hombría de Levi y dejó salir un jadeo, era muy grande y gorda, destilaba lubricante, el menor se sonrojo violentamente. Pero Levi alejó su mano, acerco la silla, se sentó y dirigió su rostro a una zona que prontamente seria invadido por él. Ensalivo uno de sus dedos y los dirigió a la virgen entrada, allí lo acarició con cuidado, sintió cómo los músculos de su entrada se apretaron

- Eren... relájate... - Alejo su dedo de aquel lugar y acerco su lengua, allí lamió sólo por fuera para que el menor se sintiera bien, lo necesitaba relajado, continuó con su labor, ésta vez introdujo su lengua pausadamente, sintiendo los gemidos del menor.

- A-aah...nngh... He-Hei... cho... ¡aaggh! - gemía por el placer y la incomodidad, sintió cómo la lengua salió del lugar para introducir un dedo.

El mayor, sintiendo cómo ese cuerpo se tensaba, mientras penetraba al menor con su dedo, acercó su lengua al lugar para volver a lamer, mientras lamía introdujo otro dedo y luego otro más.

Eren se sentía en la gloria, los dedos de Levi en un principio eran muy dolorosos pero a medida que usaba su lengua, el dolor desaparca, convirtiéndose en placer, su cuerpo temblaba y de su miembro salían gotas de pre-semen, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría, hasta que un violento placer lo envolvió sintiendo un hormigueo en sus piernas y espalda.

- Aaaaahhh... ¡m-más! -. Levi supo con ese fuerte gemido que había tocado esa sensible zona que buscaba con desesperación, era su próstata, acarició unas cuantas veces más ese lugar hasta que sintió que las paredes internas de Eren apretaban de forma violenta sus dedos, dejando salir un largo jadeo-suspiro. - A-aaah... nngh... s-sii... -. Eso era más que suficiente para saber que el menor estaba más que listo, sacó sus dedos de la dilatada entrada del castaño, y se puso de pie acercando su rostro a los labios de este besándolos fogosamente, mientras que con su mano tomaba la semilla del menor, la que se había desparramado en su vientre y la dirigía hasta su propia hombría y la entrada del menor. Continúo besándolo mientras dirigía su palpitante sexo a la entrada del joven, acarició su entrada con la punta de su pene para luego meter sólo el glande.

-"eso fue fácil"-, pensó Levi, ya que la punta entró sin problemas, ahora vendría la parte dolorosa, continuó con la penetración de manera lenta, sin romper el beso, esperando que ese acto lo calmara aunque fuera un poco , los gemidos de dolor del menor morían entre los labios de ambos, sentía cómo esa enorme hombría se abría paso a través de su trasero entrando lentamente, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor y allí descargó su dolor, apretando fuertemente la piel de esa zona, logrando sacarle un quejido de dolor.

- Ngh... Eren... estás muy... apretado... relájate- le habló Levi besando su frente para lograr calmarlo un poco.

- Nngh... ¡d-duele! - se quejó Eren, dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ah... ya casi... Aguanta un... poco más - Llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Eren, allí lo acarició y quitó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, sentía que ya estaba todo dentro, dejó salir un suspiro, realmente era muy apretado. - ya está todo dentro... buen trabajo - Lo besó nuevamente en la frente.

Eren sentía cómo poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, ya estaba listo, listo para pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a su amado Heicho, le dejó saber que ya era el momento moviendo sus caderas para que el mayor comenzara con las embestidas, en un principio eran muy lentas, asegurándose que no habría dolor, luego de un rato, se hicieron más certeras y rápidas, logrando un compás lleno de placer.

- Aaah... m-mas... ¡r-ra... pido! - pedía el menor envuelto en lujuria, quería sentir más de ese glorioso placer.

Levi no se quedaría atrás, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma violenta dando certeras estocadas, que lograban que Eren gimiera de manera más sonora, llenando el ambiente con su voz y el obsceno sonido de su trasero chocando con la pelvis de su superior. El ambiente entre ambos se hacía más caliente a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las penetraciones eran más rápidas.

- Nngh... ¡He-Heicho! ¡Oooh... más! – Pedía Eren suplicante por más placer.

Levi, en un movimiento tomó a Eren de los brazos e hizo que se sentara en el escritorio, lo abrazó por la cintura y los llevó a ambos a la silla tras él, quedando Eren sentado sobre sus piernas, tomó las piernas del menor y las dejó sobre sus hombros, dirigió sus manos a sus nalgas y con un poco de fuerza logró ponerse de pie.

El menor enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi, sintiendo cómo éste comenzaba con las penetraciones, logrando un mayor placer ya que llegaba más profundo.

- Nnnh... aah... m-más... - Pedía éste, el placer lo estaba volviendo loco, era lo mejor, su cerebro no podía formular palabras coherentes, estaba perdido en el éxtasis al igual que Levi.

- Eren... di mi nombre... - Ordenó el mayor aumentando las estocadas.

- He-Hei... cho... aaagh...

- Mi nombre... Eren...

- Aah... aaahh... ¡L-Levi! ¡Aaaah! - Dios, su nombre había sonado tan hermoso saliendo de esos lujuriosos labios.

- otra vez... - ordeno casi desesperado.

- Nnngh... ¡Levi! ¡Levi! Aaah, L-Levi... me... ¡nnngh! - el mayor detuvo su labor, logrando que el menor le diera una mirada de reproche, Levi lo bajó con cuidado viendo cómo éste se tambaleaba un poco cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el mayor lo volteó quedando frente al escritorio, con su mano empujó la espalda de Eren para que se apoyara en el escritorio, dejando su trasero expuesto, dándole una privilegiada vista de esas redondas nalgas y su dilatada entrada.

No importaba nada, ni siquiera los miles de documentos esparcidos por el suelo, su taza de café también en el suelo, mojando esos papeles o Eren sobre los mismos documentos.

- Heicho... ¿qué... sucede? - hablaba con voz entrecortada por el intenso ajetreo sexual de hace unos instantes.

- Llámame por mi nombre... - Pidió el mayor mientras guiaba su miembro de vuelta a la entrada del menor, metiéndola lentamente, con sus manos sobre la nalgas de este, apretadoras con fuerza.

- Nngh... ¡Levi! ¡Aaah! ¡Ooooh, dios! - Al oír el mayor ese potente gemido supo al instante que había tocado esa delicada zona dentro de Eren, que sabía que enloquecería más del éxtasis, golpeó repetidas veces la próstata de Eren, sintiendo violentos espasmos y temblores. - L-Levi... nngh... ya no...

- Déjalo salir... -Ordenó el mayor y, casi al instante, Eren terminó sintiendo un enorme y placentero orgasmo.

- ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Nnngh! Aaah, s-sí... - Eren terminó dando un sonoro gemido, dejando salir su semen sobre el escritorio y unos cuantos papeles que aún estaban sobre dicho mueble. El interior del menor se apretó violentamente, mientras Levi hacía todo lo humanamente posible para no terminar aun, quería disfrutar un poco más, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del menor, las sujeto con fuerza, se sentó sobre la silla llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Eren, quedando sentado sobre las piernas del mayor

. Levi se relajó un poco, se tomó tiempo, miró la espalda del menor, veía sus temblores por el reciente orgasmo, el cual aún dejaba vestigios de ello, acarició con delicadeza los brazos de Eren siguiendo a sus hombros, allí movió sus manos en forma de un masaje escuchando cómo Eren dejaba salir un suave jadeo por la relajante caricia, satisfecho con ese acto, guió sus manos por la espada del menor, escuchando cómo ahora dejaba salir una suave risita.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Levi viendo cómo el menor se giraba sólo un poco para mirar a su amante.

- Me da... cosquillas - Dijo de manera graciosa, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Levi sonrió y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Eren, allí la acarició sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de su piel.

Levi, con delicadeza levantó un poco a Eren para luego dejarlo caer lentamente, empezando nuevamente una penetración lenta y tortuosa.

- Nngh... H-Heicho... - Eren gimió por sentir nuevamente el placer que Levi le obsequiaba en ese momento.

No faltó mucho para que empezarán a invadir la habitación esos lascivos gemidos por parte de ambos, claro que los de Eren eran mucho más fuertes.

El mayor acercó sus manos a las piernas del castaño, separándolas y dejándolas a cada lado de las propias, para tener un mejor acceso al pene del joven titán. Con su mano allí, comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que el menor ponía sus manos sobre los muslos de Levi para aumentar las embestidas, haciéndolas más salvajes.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡He-Heicho! - Gimió fuertemente el menor, sintiendo cómo la hombría de Levi golpeaba nuevamente su próstata, percatándose de unos violentos toques eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo, provocando que el clímax se acercara cada vez más.

- Te dije... que me llamaras... por mi nombre - Ordenó Levi sin dejar de masturbar al más joven.

- Nnngh... ¡L-Levi! ¡Aaah, s-sí! ¡Más... más! -Pedía y gemía presa del éxtasis

- Ngh... tan... apretado... – Dijo Levi sintiendo cómo Eren apretaba su pene con sus paredes internas, logrando que el inevitable orgasmo de ambos se hiciera presente con violentos espasmos, jadeos y gemidos, aumentando más la velocidad de cada estocada.

El sensible cuerpo del menor ya no resistiría más, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, mientras subía y bajaba más rápido, haciendo que su trasero chocara de forma violenta con la pelvis de Levi terminando en sonoros golpes, logrando que el mayor se perdiera en el éxtasis del momento, antes del tan esperado clímax, llevó sus manos a las caderas de éste para ayudarlo en las estocadas haciéndolas más certeras.

- Ya... casi... - Gimió Levi al sentir que sus músculos se tensaban, su abdomen se apretaba y una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal

- aaagh... Eren... ¡ngh! - Gimió el mayor al sentir el delicioso orgasmo y liberando su semilla dentro del menor, el cual, al sentir la espesa y caliente esencia de Levi llenar su interior, terminó en un sonoro gemido y liberando su esperma, el cual escurría caliente sobre su miembro.

El mayor apoyo su cabeza sobre la espalda de Eren, mientras éste temblaba presa del intenso orgasmo. Recuperado un poco el aliento, Eren se dejó caer hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo Levi envolvía su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y depositaba un beso sobre su hombro.

- Esta silla... es incómoda... - Habló Levi de manera cansada, aún su voz estaba agitada por el orgasmo, en un movimiento se puso de pie, dejado a Eren en el suelo y sacando lentamente su miembro del cálido interior, éste último, ante el acto del mayor, sintió cómo el semen salía cayendo por sus muslos. Levi, al ver esto, dejó salir una risilla, tomó a su amante de la mano y lo llevó a un sofá que estaba en ese lugar, se acostaron allí juntos, el mayor tomó una manta que había en el lugar y tapó el desnudo cuerpo de Eren, dándole un fuerte abrazo y besando su frente.

- Descansa... Eren... - Al nombrado, le hacía tan feliz escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su superior, sonaba tan lindo, tan especial y, por sobre todo, muy, muy feliz, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Levi y allí se dejó arrastrar por el sueño, escuchando la mejor canción de cuna, los latidos del corazón de su amante.

Levi no pudo dormir de inmediato, deseaba admirar el rostro dormido de su mocoso, llevó una mano a su cabello, lo acarició suavemente y quitó el flequillo para admirar mejor sus facciones, tan hermoso, tan delicado, tan angelical, tan Eren, sí, el muchacho era único y ahora solo de él.

El sueño lo venció y se durmió poco a poco, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo brindándole una enorme paz. A la mañana siguiente, Levi se despertó sintiendo extraño su cuerpo, era ligero y sentía un poco de frío, abrió sus ojos con pereza, percatándose de que estaba solo, se sentó en el sofá, la manta estaba sobre su cuerpo, miró a todos lados, Eren no estaba, el lugar estaba algo ordenado, los papeles que la noche anterior fueron desparramados en el suelo de madera, ya no estaban allí, sino que algunos apilados sobre el escritorio, su taza de café tampoco estaba allí, era extraño, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?, pero se sintió tan real, hasta su cuerpo estaba más relajado. Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos junto con una molesta voz.

- ¡Leeeeviiiiii! - Llamó una odiosa mujer de cabello castaño y gafas, seguida de un rubio alto, Dios, era muy temprano para que llegaran a molestar.

- Tsk... que ruidosa... - Se quejó el más bajo por esa odiosa voz, se puso de pie y caminó hasta una cómoda situada cerca, halló había una jarra con agua y un tiesto, vertió el agua en el tiesto y procedió a lavarse el rostro para despertar más fresco, tomo una toalla y se secó la cara junto con las manos, con molestia por la reciente visita caminó hacia el escritorio, pero antes de sentarse lo vio, una pequeña mancha de semen en la silla, al verla sonrió, "entonces fue real", se dijo a sí mismo, para luego sentarse en el lugar. Hanji e Erwin se sentaron en el sofá mirando cómo Levi comenzaba a trabajar, el más bajo los miró molesto.

- ¿A qué vinieron? - preguntó de manera brusca.

- Sólo a molestar... - Le respondió Erwin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? - ya le estaba molestando que ellos estuvieran allí.

- No... ¡Por eso vinimos aquí! - dijo Hanji entre risillas molestas.

De verdad, se pondría de pie y los lanzaría a ambos por la ventana para que lo dejaran terminar su trabajo pendiente y ahora atrasado para luego ir a dormir un poco más, pero la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo de cometer esa locura, miró al lugar y allí entraba él, su hermoso Eren.

- Con... permiso Heicho... - Dijo el menor ya adentro, traía una bandeja en sus manos y 3 tazas con un evidente contenido caliente, desvió su vista de las tazas hasta su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron y el menor se sonrojó desviando su mirada, caminó en dirección a Hanji y Erwin, les entregó una taza a cada uno.

- Gracias, Eren.

- Oooh, ¡gracias precioso! -. Ambos agradecieron, y el menor se sonrojó un poco y les sonrió, odiaba ver cómo les sonreía, él era sólo suyo, Eren se encaminó hacia donde estaba el hombre más bajo y le entregó la taza, reconoció el aroma, dulce, sonrió para sí, en ningún momento prestó atención a lo que las molestas personas hablaban, Eren continuó en ese lugar, Levi bebió un poco del contenido, era tan dulce, miró al menor y éste le sonrió amablemente, ¿por qué sólo con esa bella sonrisa hacía que ese frío y duro corazón se derritiera?, tomó al joven de la mano, lo sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente sintiendo cómo el menor daba un respingo por la sorpresa, y luego correspondía al beso llevando sus manos a los hombros de Levi.

Hanji miraba la escena con un sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y Erwin los miraba de manera aprobatoria, también con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa.

Ambos amantes cortaron el beso y se miraron unos segundos, el menor se sonrojó más al recordar que en ese lugar estaban sus superiores, se puso de pie y cubrió su rostro con la bandeja, caminando a la salida, allí chocó con la puerta, quitó la bandeja de su rostro y salió rápidamente, Levi bebió el contenido de su taza mirando a sus compañeros, estos se pusieron de pie con sus tazas en sus manos y caminaron a la salida.

- Te veo luego… Levi - se despidió Erwin abriendo la puerta.

- Adiós, Levi... me voy a molestar a alguien-. Y tras decir éstas últimas palabras, ambos salieron del lugar dejando al más bajo solo, bebiendo de su taza y recordando el rostro de Eren, dejó salir una risilla, tan avergonzado, sonrojado y hermoso.

Miró el poco contenido de su taza, sí, ese sería su sabor y bebida favoritas de ahora en adelante, le recordaría los dulces labios de su amado, el sabor de la dulce leche y vainilla.

_**y bueno me merezco algún review...aunque sea solo uno?**_

_**ah si por ultimo visiten la pagina de FB Rivaille x Eren Fan!**_

_**yo administro esa pagina y es muy divertida, pasaran un buen rato allí y denle like porfis!**_

_**bueno me retiro, besos a todas las amo!**_

**_Pau se retira por hoy ;)_**


End file.
